Moving On
by Mystik Kirby
Summary: Tai decides that it's time to break up with Sora. Will he be able to go through with it? BTW this is a Michi, if you can't stand Michis and you're gonna flame me about it, then don't read.


Yaay! I've gone past my one hundred reviews mark!! Okay, this is my first shot at a Michi, so don't flame me cuz you don't like Michis. Okay, as you will soon notice, in this story Mimi is the same age as Tai, even thoughs he's supposed to be one or two years younger, oh well, making them the same age makes it a little less complex (for no particular reason).   
Okay, the ages are (even though it doesn't matter(I'll probably be off on age difference a couple times)):  
Tai- 14  
Mimi- 14  
Sora- 14  
Matt- 14  
Izzy- 13  
TK- 10  
Kari- 10  
Joe- 16  
  
Disclaimer:blahblahblahIdon'towndigimonblahblahblah.  
  
(+MOVING ON+)  
Tai gazed into Sora's eyes, which just didn't seem so beautiful anymore. They were no longer the two shining pools that faded into an amazing abyss of wonder. They were just normal eyes. That's when it struck him. He didn't love Sora anymore. He frowned at the disturbing though, but he knew he couldn't deny it.  
"Tai, what's wrong?" Sora asked, stroking his cheek.  
"I....." Tai couldn't say it. Not after their long, loving relationship, "I love you," He finished.  
"I love you too, Tai," Sora replied. She leaned over and kissed him, but after half a second, Tai broke the kiss and stood up from the restaurant table. A few people turned from their meals to look at him (or just to embarass him as it seemed to Tai).   
"Sorry Sora, I have to go," he said quickly.  
"What? Why?" Sora asked.  
"Doctor's appointment," Tai said quickly.  
"You never told me about any doctor's appointment," Sora said, seeming a little hurt.  
"I had forgotten about it because I was so happy being with you," Tai lied, ashamed and disappointed in himself.  
"Well, okay, bye. I love you!" Sora said.  
"Bye Sora," Tai said in a strange tone. He walked towards the exit.  
But before he reached the door, he heard Sora, "That Taichi sure can be forgetful, but I love him."  
There was no word to describe the guilt he felt at that moment.  
"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself under his breath, and left the restaurant before Sora realised what was happening.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
Everybody met at the city park to talk over things, just to get together. Eventually the conversation tilted over to things people had done the previous day.   
{I think I know where this is going,} Tai thought to himself. Unfourtanately, he was right, and Sora started talking about her day, until arriving at the restaurant incidents, as in Tai going to his "appointment".  
"What was your appointment for?" Sora asked him.  
"Uhh... just a check-up," Tai answered quickly.  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked concerningly.  
"Yes, he checked my teeth and said that they're some of the best he's seen!" Tai said.  
"I thought it was a doctor's appointment?" Sora said, confused.  
Tai had to think quick. His mind raced for seconds, which seemed like minutes with the group staring him down. "Well, a dentist IS a type of doctor," Tai replied. He gave himself a mental whack in the head for forgetting.  
"Sure, I guess so," Sora replied unsurely.  
Tai looked over at where Matt was standing. Tai could tell by the look Matt gave him that he knew something was going on.  
"Tai? Could I talk to you privately?" Matt spoke out.  
"Okay," Tai answered, following Matt out of the group's hearing range. The rest of the group turned to Izzy for his day.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Matt bursted out.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tai replied. He turned to look at the group, but, luckily, they didn't notice. "What... do you... mean?" Tai asked as innocently as possible.  
"I'm not stupid. You're avoiding Sora. Why?" Matt questioned, asking the obvious question.  
Tai's shoulder slunched and he looked to the ground for much needed help. He shouldn't of thought that he could outsmart Matt. They had been friends for too long.  
"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this," Tai said, trying to escape the clutches of Matt.  
"Nice try. Go on," Matt said, sensing Tai's desperation.  
"I don't.... I don't love her anymore," Tai said.  
Matt's jaw practically dropped to the ground.  
"Whoa, I never thought you two would end," Matt mentioned. "Well, why don't you break yp with her, then?"  
"It's too hard, I don't want to hurt her," Tai answered.  
"Well, sorry then, I don't think I can help," Matt said shrugging.  
"Thanx anyways," Tai finished, then the two walked back.  
"What'dga talk about?" Joe asked curiously.  
"Oh, nothing important," Tai answered, looking over to where Sora stood.  
That subject quickly passed, and they continued talking, sometime running around a bit, or grabbing something to eat, whatever. Soon enough, people starting to leave to go home. Until only TK, Matt, Mimi, and Tai were left to talk.  
Tai had just finished talking about something cool he saw on TV, when Matt glanced at his watch. "Well, looks like me and TK got to go now, cya later," Matt said.  
"Later guys," Tai replied.  
"Bye Matt, bye little Takeru," Mimi said jokingly.  
"I'm not little anymore!" TK answered, taking it a little too seriously, before walking away obediantly behind Matt.  
"So," Mimi said.  
"So," Tai agreed.  
"What were you and Matt talking about?" Mimi asked, out of nowhere. Tai remained silent for a few seconds.  
"Promise not to tell anybody?"  
"I don't have the crest of sincerity for nothing," Mimi replied smiling.  
"We were talking about... mebreakingupwithSora," Tai blurted out at once.  
Mimi gasped, everybody was suprised, they seemed to be THE perfect couple. "Why? Did Sora cheat on you or something?"  
"No I just ... feel about her 'that way' anymore," Tai replied.  
"How do you figure you're going to break up with her?"  
"I'm just gonna bring it right out," Tai said, then, glanicng at his watch, "I gotta go now, I'm gonna try to do it tommorow. Bye Mimi."  
"Bye."  
Tai began to walk away when, "Tai?"  
Tai turned around to look at Mimi. "Good luck!" Mimi said, smiling.  
"Thanks!" Tai said, then headed out of the park and towards home.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
Tai walked down two hallways before reaching Sora's locker. She was standing and talking to one of her many friends.  
"Sora, I have something important to tell you," Tai said in a very serious tone.  
Sora turned to face him, "Yes?"  
tai opened his mouth to speak, but the ring of the bell beat him to it.  
"Sorry, you can tell me after school, okay?" Sora asked Tai.  
"Okay," Tai muttered.  
"Bye sweetie," Sora said.  
"Bye Sora," Tai replied, then headed off to his first class.  
"That Taichi is so cyte," Sora's friend said.  
"But he's taken!" Sora said happily, then giggled along with her friend.  
Tai drooped his shoulders. "The god of irony must really hate me," he muttered under his breath.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
Tai found Sora talking with another on of her friends.  
"Sora?" he asked.  
"Oh, hi Tai!" Sora replied.  
"Could I talk to oyu... privately," he said hinting to her friend.  
"Anything you say to Sora can be said to me!" the girl remarked obnoxiously.  
Tai gave her a look that could shatter the steel into splinters.  
"Uh, I gotta go," the bimbo said quickly, and then ran off.  
"Now what's so important?" Sora asked Tai. Tai was just about to speak when someone bumped into him. He spun around to see Matt.  
"Sorr- hey man," Matt said, then realising what Tai was doing, said, "Got to go, cyalater." Then he walked away quickly.  
"Sora, what I've had to tell you, is that... I... want to end us," Tai said.  
"W-what?" Sora stuttered.  
"I'm sorry Sora, I'm just not happy with our relationship," Tai tried to explain.  
"I'll make you happy it! Please, let me try," Sora pleaded, a single tear falling down to the cement and shattering like Sora's heart.  
"I can't... we're... over Sora," Tai finished, appologizing with his eyes.  
"Okay... if that's what you want.... I can't argue," Sora said, wiping away a tear before it fell.  
"We can still be friends, can't we?" Tai asked.  
"Sure. Of course!" Sora responded.  
"Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Tai said.  
"Okay. Bye Taichi," Sora said, meaning it in more than one way.  
"Bye," Tai responded in kind.  
Tai felt a load fly off his chest, but his mind twinges with guilt, he felt sorry for Sora, but he just didn't feel 'that way' about her anymore. He walked home, thinking about so many different things.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
Tai was walking around in the park just thinking, listening to the birds singing, the children laughing, the leaves rustling.  
"Hey Tai!" a familiar voice called.  
Tai turned around slowly, and saw Mimi jogging towards him.  
"How are things with Sora?" Mimi asked.  
"I did it," Tai said, giving a half-smile.  
"Good for you!" Mimi exclaimed.  
Mimi gave Tai a big hug. It felt so welcoming, that Tai, in his upset mood, even hugged back.  
"Thanks Mimi," Tai said, smiling fully now.  
"No problem Tai," Mimi said. "So, have you though about moving on?"  
"i don't know, I think it's kinda early, but anything could happen, why do you ask?" Tai questioned slyly, aware that Mimi might be interested in him.  
"No reason. I gotta get going, see you soon!" Mimi answered.  
"Okay, bye Mimi!" Tai said. heliked the way he felt when he said her name.  
"Hmmm... maybe I will move on..." Tai said, almost silently, to himself.  
  
NEXT DAY  
Mimi sat on the edge of her bead, brushing her hair.  
"I wonder how Tai is doing?" she asked herself, then the phone rang. (AN: I wonder who that could be... maybe a vaccuum salesman?)  
"I got it!" Mimi yelled, dropping her hairbrush and picking up her pink telephone.  
"Hello?" Mimi answered.  
"Hey, is that Mimi?" a voice, obviously Tais, asked.  
"Yes, hi Tai!"  
"Hi, do you think you can meet me at the park in 5 minutes?"  
"Okay, why?"  
"I'll tell you when we meet. Cya soon."  
"K, bye!" Mimi hung up the phone and ran out of the room, yelled, "Going out!", put on her shoes and ran out of the house.  
  
---  
  
Mimi arrived at the park, and had to look around for a bit before spotting Tai, sitting on a bench. He looked rather upset.  
Shw walked over and sat beside him.  
"Hey Tai. What didga wanna talk to me about?" Mimi asked.  
"I have to tell you someting. You might not like it, hopefully you will feel the same way I do," Tai began.  
The first thing that popped into Mimi's thoughts was that Tai liked her. She wouldn't have minded at all...  
"It may seem like a bad thing to say after I just broke up with Sora a short time ago," Tai continued.  
Mimi's intuition grew stronger.  
"mimi... I have fallen in love with you," Tai finished, looking straighjt into Mimi's shining eyes.  
"I love you too!" Mimi cried out, jumping into Tai's awaiting arms.  
Tai's brain overload. He kept hearing "I love you too!" over and over and over and over again. The world seemed to slowly spin around the two, in eachothers' arms. All Tai's troubles were instintly obliterated. He knew what had happen. He had fallen in love, and was loved back. The feeling was of the best he'd ever felt.  
He held Mimi tightly, closing his eyes, and savouring the moment.  
The hug was broken, and Tai looked at Mimi.  
"This is... gerat. I'm in love with you, Mimi," Tai repeated.  
Mimi replied with along, passionate kiss.  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
Tai gazed into Mimi's hazel eyes, which seemed to reflect the great depths of the sunset sky.  
They sat on that same park bench as 3 weeks ago, and talked, and talked, and talked.  
"I never thought I could love anything as much as you Tai," Mimi said.  
"Young love is of the sweetest, Mimi, and our's is very young," Tai replied, stroking Mimi's hair.  
"I hope we're never apart, Tai," Mimi said.  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
Whatdya think? Almost as long as Stars of Depression, but I'm not sure if it'll live up to it. Well, please review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
